Cardfight Vanguard: The Edge
by James30102
Summary: This is the story of a boy called James starting his life as a Vanguard Player!


Cardfight Vanguard: The Edge

This is the story of a young boy called James and how he started Cardfight Vanguard.

A young ginger haired boy stepped into the noisy classroom, he looked about 13 years old. Waiting for him were a lot of other children about the same age. Stood at the front of the classroom was a bold man. The bold man looked at the ginger boy with relief.

Bold man: Ahhh finally, something interesting! Okay everyone, please welcome your new classmate, Kai.

Everyone turned to face the shy looking ginger boy.

Kai: Uhhhmmmmm hi.

At the back of the room, staring out of the window, was a boy with short spiky black hair. He looked at Kai and then looked away.

Boy mind: Don't we have enough idiots in this class already?

After about an hour the school bell rang. Most people stood to leave as others decided to stay seated. A girl with medium blonde hair walked up the black haired boy.

Girl: Hello James!

James: What do you want Becky?

James gave Becky a mean, cold stare.

Becky: I was wondering if you could help me with my homework?

James: Get lost!

Becky walked away with an upset look on her face.

Kai noticed the situation, and confronted James. James gave a long look at Kai.

Kai: Why so mean to the girl?

James: Why do you ask?!

Kai: Hehe, calm down!

Kai gave a long smile James while he sat there ignoring him completely. After standing up in confusion, James walked out the classroom.

Kai mind: He must have a reason to be like this! I will find this out and try to make him a normal person!

James was walking down the road in peace with his heavy bag and something in his pocket, dragging it down. Kai was trailing him. James noticed the ginger in the corner of his eye. Three people came round the corner.

Person 1: Heya Nerd!

Person 2: What are you up to now? Gunna go fold your socks?

The 3 people began to laugh. Kai noticed the bullies from where he was.

Kai mind: These people must be bullying him everyday.

James gave an upset look on his face, he clenched his fist but didn't move. Kai slowly began to close the gap between him and the bullies. After gaining some speed, Kai ran really fast towards the bullies. One of them noticed the stupid looking ginger.

Kai: AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH

Bully 3: Let me handle this…

As Kai ran towards the bully, he pulled out metal baton like thing. He swung it as hard as he possibly could, giving Kai a big beating. As Kai fell back with his eyes closed and a mark on his face, James ran towards the ginger.

James: Kai!

Bully 3: No one messes with me, Liam!

James was putting Kai in a comfortable position and allowed him to rest. As he was doing this the bullies walked away.

About 2 hours later…

James and Kai were walking past the street, with Kai leaning on James. Kai had a big bruise on his face from the baton. A glass door suddenly opened with a man running out of it. The man had dark blue hair which has spikes hanging down. The man noticed James and Kai.

Man: Oh no! What happened?

James: Some bullies hit him with a metal pole!

Man: Take him inside my shop to rest, he shouldn't be walking around like this with that pain!

James and the man entered the shop, with Kai lacking behind. The man pulled out a cushioned chair for Kai to sit on, while the man went back to the counter. James confronted the man.

James: Excuse me, but who are you?

Connor: My name is Connor, and I'm 16 years old, and I own this shop!

James took a careful look around the quarter filled shop. There were cards everywhere and people playing each other with them.

James: What shop is this?

Connor: It's a card game shop.

James: Card games?

Connor: Yes, you can get cards to battle each other with them.

Kai: So what's the best game around here?

Kai looked at the back of the cards that people were playing with.

Connor: The most popular game right now is Cardfight Vanguard.

James and Kai: Cardfight Vanguard?

Connor: Yes, if you want, I can show you how to play?

James: Yes please!

Connor reached to the wall behind him and grabbed 2 small boxes. He handed them to Kai and James. The two boxes had different names. Descendants of the Marine Emperor, and Resonance of Thunder Dragon. I took the Marine Emperor one and Kai took the Thunder Dragon one.

James: How much are they?

Connor: You can have them.

Connor gave a big smile to the two children, who then smiled back.

Kai and James: Thank you.

Kai and James quickly opened the box and looked at the cards.

Mine had a cool looking one called Navalgazer Dragon.

Connor pointed to a table.

Connor: This table has a Vanguard mat which you can play on.

They both hurried around the table.

Connor: Look through your deck for a card with no mark in the top right corner and the number 0 in the top left corner. Then, plave that card face down on the red circle, also known as a Vanguard circle. Then when your both ready, say Stand up, Vanguard, then you may flip over the card. James placed a card face down.

James: I'm ready!

Kai put down a card.

Kai: Same here!

Connor smiled as we both took hold of the face down cards.

James and Kai: Stand up! The Vanguard!

To Be Continued…


End file.
